The present invention relates to a system for functional clock observation, controlled by JTAG extensions, for the purpose of verifying the integrity of signals
The problem to be addressed is that clock signals present inside a VLSI module or chip need to be observed at the chips outputs, for the purpose of verifying the integrity of the signals. These clock signals are generated inside the chip (by a PLL 102 or other clock generation circuitry 104). If these signals are not being generated correctly, incorrect chip operations can result., or chip timing margins may be degraded. These types of Chip failures and problems that occur due to incorrect clocks are frequently very difficult to diagnose without the clocks being observable. This makes the ability to observe the clocks a highly desirable feature for any chip containing complex clock generation circuitry, such as a PLL. The present invention addresses these problems.
If the chip has spare output pins that would otherwise be unused, then providing clock observations is a simple matter of connecting the clock signals to the output pins. Since this frequently is not the case, it is necessary to multiplex functional chip signals with the clock signals. This allows a common set of chip output pins to be used for both normal functional signals, as well as the clock signals. However, since the clock signals being observed may not be operating correctly, it is necessary that the circuitry which controls the multiplexing circuitry, be completely independent of the clock signals themselves.
The present invention solves the problem outlined above, by adding circuitry to the part of the chip which implements IEEE Standard 1149.1 (IEEE Test Access Port and Boundary Scan Architecture, A.K.A. JTAG). Since JTAG circuitry uses clocking that is required to be independent of any other clocking domains on the chip, the requirement detailed above is met.
Furthermore, by adding the clock observation control circuity there, the already existing chip input and output pins which are used to provide the required JTAG signals, may also be used to access the clock observation circuitry. This solves the problem detailed above, without requiring any additional chip pins to be used to control the clock observation circuitry.